Family ties
by Tirius
Summary: Kagome goes to college, but something's off... Something... Obvious. Extremely wrong. Pointedly wrong. And it's a point that's poking her hard, in uncomfortable places. But what exactly is going on here? Call it extended family.


Title: Family ties 

Autor: Tirius

Pairing: Inukag

Format: stolen format from Anonymous fangirl, who always manages to inspire me. Thanks Hun!

Summery: Kagome goes to college, but something's off... Something... Obvious. Extremely wrong. Pointedly wrong. And it's a point that's poking her hard, in uncomfortable places... But what's really going on here? Call it extended family.

Dedicated(!): Anonymous fangirl, for the reasons listed above and more.

Author's comments: I may actually finish this one...You'll know if you end up reading it! Also, I was listening to music as I wrote thislike most things I write So you'll notice a theme as it goes.

* * *

They stood on a hill, beneath a tree. Most of her stories, her dreams, her wildest fantasies happened there. It seemed right that the real thing shoud. He wasn't speaking much, but he didn't need to. His haori was black today. She wondered if the dye would ever come out. Her miniskirt, almost identical to her school outfit but made of the whitest silk she'd ever seen, Made her look relms beyond beautiful, in his eyes. Keade stood between them, handing them the sacred wine. The entire village sat before them, all dressed in their best. Shippo, held by sango and miroku, cried quietly with a big grin on his face. A flash went off as the ceremony ended, and she knew she would have this Moment in her memory forever. 

They moved up near the goshiboku and the bone eaters well, so she could visit her mother. She started going to college, which was a hell of a commute. This was where she met Ryo.

* * *

"Biology Class, room 2-27C. Finally!" She panted, leaning up againt the wall near the door, resting a bit before she entered the class. Second floor, 27th room, C-wing, she had discovered after an hour of bumbling around. She had decided she could find her way around without the map (she had in feudal japan for years, after all), and was so determined not to use it, that... she had become horribly lost and found herself in a boy's bathroom on the fourth floor that was down for mantinence. There happened to be a map on the wall though... And if she just happened to... Glance... At it, and memorize the route, and write down the directions, well, these things couldn't be helped. With a sigh she pushed off the wall, and reached for the door. Which promptly opened and slammed her in the face, glass pannel rattling. Appearently, she had not Been standing on the side it opend from, but the side it opened to. Go figure. But those lights sure were pretty... But who was playing with the dimmer switch. 

"Are you alright sir-err, Mam?" And that was what stopped her from passing out. Now, she wasn't exactly Pagent material, But with a solid C-cup and hair past her ass, And standing (currently laying, but that's besides the point) At 5'7'' In heels, She was unmistakeably ALL woman. Except, appearently, to this man. Who...

"K-Koga?!?" She never scooted on her ass so fast in all her life, let alone backwards. No...Wait... small differences. Light goatee, shorter... More clothes, less miniskirt... Better smell, as she couldn't smell him from here 'Good sign!' and... American. "Ok, there's a big difference.' He didn't so much look like koga as He Exuded him. His cockiness, his charisma, His rather odd sense of fashion, He even stood like him. He bent down to help her. "Ahh, do you know my grandfather, miko?" OK, question time! Which to ask about first? Miko, or grandfather? "I-..I... Ehh?" 'Very effective inquisition,' she berated herself. 'None better outside of spain,' She thought back mockingly. "Kagome Higurashi, I presume? Gramps has told us all tons about you. He figured out you were a time traveler two ways. Firstly, he was good friends with your mom. He was there when you were born. When He smelled you, he knew for certian. Second... All those japanese schoolgirl miniskirts tipped him off pretty well, once he saw them laying about... on people, that is." he seemed to shudder, and she assumed there was a memory there she did NOT want to inquire after.

"Ummm... Yeah... I'm Kagome... Who exactly are you?"

"Beg Your pardon. My Name Is Xavier. Gramps had nothing do do with my naming, otherwise I'd Be Kouga the third."

"Well...Right on." It was all she could think of Damnit! It was time for a snappy scentance, some witty remark. "So... Why Biology? I thought demons didn't believe in science." Not bad higurashi, not bad at all. Except it insulted his, his mother, father, grandparents, and possible uncles and sibling's intelligence in a breath. Her look of horror at realising that made him start laughing maniacally, bending double and clutching his ribs as if the were trying to escape whilst he was distracted.

"So, Why exactly did you mistake me for a man?" She thought this was a good recovery. And as her embarassed flush started to melt off of her cheeks, her earlier annoyance at his mistake returned, bringing a pouty little scowl to her face. Unfortuneatly, this didn't last very long, as he was now nearly crying with supressed mirth.

"You'll see, Miss Higurashi, You'll see. " His conspiritorial tone caught her off gaurd, and she felt her frustration compound itself upon this half secret her new...Relative of a friend(?) was keeping from her.

Unfortuneatly, she didn't have any more oppertunity to inquire after it, as just then a warning bell sounded. They both snapped up, eyes widening in alarm."Oops! I'd better find a seat. We'll talk later, ok? Bye!" She let out in a semi-rush, and brushed by him into the class.

The only seat open had to be in thr front row, didn't it? Between two sets of chatty girls, on on each side. 'Grand.' Was how she described it, sarcasm dripping even in her own head.

The Room had to be completely open and airy, making for a sleepy, Outdoorsy feel, making her feel so homesick for her husband, didn't it?

And it had to be a dark-haired Inuyasha that walked in through the door didn't... Wait... What?!

"My name is Ryo. Don't call me anything else. Don't ask questions unrelated to class, or I will throw you out, understood"

Oh yeah, Definatly Inuyasha.

* * *

Plea: Ok, lets see how you all like this. this all started as a massive fluff oneshot with no plot. I have no idea how it mutated into what it is becoming. 

I wish the goblins would come and give me your reviews, Right now!


End file.
